


Дыши

by Explodocat, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Control, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodocat/pseuds/Explodocat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Иногда Ксено нужно, чтобы контролировали его самого.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 27





	Дыши

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021.

***

У Ксено два ремешка на шее над галстуком: держат воротник рубашки, плотно прижимая хлопок к коже. Стискивают горло тонкими кожаными полосами, давя на кадык, защелкиваются на металлические перемычки. Надежно.

Один — от морали и этики, второй — от бюрократии и материальных ценностей тех, кто ничего не смыслит в науке. И оба душат.

Ксено любит контроль, напоминает себе о нем: смотри, в мире, в котором ты живешь, лично для тебя есть особые правила и рамки. Границы человечности и человеческих возможностей, этические нормы, мораль. За них нельзя переступать, даже если ты хочешь, даже если _можешь_ , потому что ты — один, а благо большинства всегда стоит превыше желаний меньшинства. Таков закон.

Ксено не считает «большинство» достойным и не очень хочет вписываться в общественную коробку, но если бы все было так, как хочется ему, в мире давно стало бы куда приятнее находиться.

И все же — это не невозможно.

Поэтому Ксено строит ракеты и впахивает на оборонку: чем больше возможностей, тем больше у него знаний, тем сильнее становится интеллект — его единственное оружие и преимущество. Знания — это сила, наука — это власть, и он улыбается, заходя в очередную аудиторию, дописывая засекреченные отчеты по ночам, разрабатывая и открывая, замечая, какими глубокими становятся тени под глазами и как неэлегантно много кофе и энергетиков потребляет его организм, чтобы держаться без сна.

И все же — он улыбается своему отражению по утрам. Потому что чем глубже становится его личная кроличья нора, тем больше в нем нуждаются. Растет его багаж ценности и надежности, доверия, специфические знания позволяют почти все — даже носить черное там, где принято носить белое, — и смеяться над теми, кто остается внизу, пока он поднимается выше.

«Наука — это сила», — пишет он мальчику по имени Сенку из Японии и позволяет себе удариться в пространные рассуждения. В мысли, за которые общественность осудила бы, назвав бесчеловечным. Кто еще будет его слушать, в конце концов: он живет на работе, ночует и спит там же, вся его жизнь — это наука и попытки ее подчинить.

О Стэне на работе он старается не думать: это бессмысленно, с этим ничего нельзя сделать, как и с мировым порядком, с человеческой глупостью, с собственными слабостями и… прочими идиотскими гипотезами в невозможных идеальных условиях. Стэн — вернее, его непривычное отсутствие — ноет пустотой там, где с самого детства было заполнено. И армия — это всего лишь армия, это временно, а ему там самое место, и так он, что парадоксально, «старается стать ближе». Ксено все это осознает. Полезный путь, конечно. Разумный. Логичный для них обоих. А цели у них общие, вернее, цели Ксено — это цели Стэна, и это не Ксено так решил.

Но из-за этого что-то внутри постоянно приходится отключать.

Со временем коллеги в NASA начинают коситься с подозрением — опаской, теперь это точно она, — когда за Ксено приезжают те, для кого открыты все двери в этой стране. Они заглядывают все чаще, интересуются, потому что Ксено им нужен. Ксено умен. Он может почти все — стоит только поразмыслить над этим как следует. Его не сковывают героические комплексы, честь или другие громкие слова, и он готов работать не только над тем, что правильно, но и над тем, что интересно. Лично ему.

Они развязывают ему руки, пичкая информацией, как он сам пичкает купюрами вендинговый автомат.

Такая жизнь его устраивает. Кто-то сказал бы, что он гоняется за собственным самолюбием, кто-то — что его эго уже достигло размеров Луны, и он бы с ним поспорил, потому что размеры Луны знает точно, и она уже явно ему жмет. Но на самом деле Ксено просто хочет знать. Знать все, что позволит забраться на вершину и оттуда заглянуть за горизонт.

То, что позволит взять все под контроль.

А потом, в один прекрасный день, его вызывают на съезд в Норфолк по вопросам новых разработок в атомном судостроении, и в одном из коридоров все… немного рушится. И меняется.

Потому что это Стэн — а Стэн может все. В том числе выдернуть его из привычной реальности. Только он и может.

Соленый морской воздух гоняет по коридорам базы запахи людей, еды и машинного масла, за постоянно хлопающими дверями слышно бурные дискуссии. Ксено только что успешно завершил одну такую же, поэтому сначала он Стэна даже не признает. Окружающие люди для него обычно сливаются в говорливую массу обыденности, заслуживающую только обязательных ритуалов вежливости, но тот курит, перегородив узкий путь длинными ногами, и первым делом Ксено замечает начищенные до блеска ботинки. Морщится. Дым щекочет ноздри и противной горечью протекает в носоглотку, раздражая слизистую. Что взять с военных — курить прямо в коридоре военного объекта…

— Отвратительно, — вслух комментирует Ксено, кашляя, и тут же автоматически поправляется, переключаясь на менторский тон и даже не поднимая глаз: — Простите, не могли бы вы курить вне замкнутых помещений? Вентиляция в коридоре не предусматривает, в любую секунду может сработать тревога, а вы…

— А я стою на противоположной стороне от датчика пожарной безопасности. Но спасибо за беспокойство, приятно, что ты так не только мне выговариваешь, — ровно отвечает тот, и Ксено только теперь вскидывает голову на знакомый голос.

— Стэн?

— Кто же еще, — улыбается тот, затягиваясь. — Вы на своих конференциях за временем вообще следите? На полтора часа дольше, чем указано в расписании. Я выбивал эту командировку не ради того, чтобы торчать в коридоре. Привет.

— Это… — Ксено закатывает глаза. — Неэлегантные дискуссии с теми, кто не понимает очевидного, отнимают много времени. Могу рассказать подробности, но не здесь. Где ты остановился? Прямо на базе?

— Сначала перекусим, — Стэн отлепляется от стены и выпрямляется рядом. От него пахнет так… невозможно привычно: сигаретным дымом, въевшимся металлом, легкой фруктовой отдушкой и одеколоном.

Но что-то не так. Что-то цепляет разум, царапает мелким крючком — что-то иначе.

От последней мысли Ксено невольно приглядывается: на Стэне вообще парадная форма, на воротник прицеплены знаки отличия морпехов, все нашивки на плечах — будто на парад приехал, а не на общий сбор DARPA. И держится он теперь совсем иначе.

— Мне недавно дали капитана. Могу позволить себе даже курить в коридоре.

Ксено кивает и быстро окидывает взглядом потолок, находя фальшпанель. Если он правильно помнит…

— Кстати, согласно последней перепроектировке, ты стоял прямо под закрытым на заглушку допдатчиком. Так что тебе просто повезло не устроить пожарную тревогу — вряд ли такое спустили бы даже _капитану_.

Стэн медленно выдыхает, выпуская из легких вонючую смесь оксидов, кислот и никотина — в другую сторону. Дымок рассеивается под потолком. На мгновение в идеальном лице мелькает что-то темное — оценивающий прищур, отпечаток нечитаемого чувства, — а потом он растягивает подведенные гигиеничкой губы. Фыркает, туша сигарету в металлический коробок, прячет его и все-таки не выдерживает — тихо смеется.

— Как я, оказывается, скучал. И отвык.

У Ксено от его интонаций в мозгу что-то замыкает. Раньше точно было не так.

— Так где ты остановился? — глядя перед собой и убирая руки в карманы, спрашивает он.

— Перекус отменяется. Я покажу, — коротко бросает Стэн. — За мной.

И все-таки — что-то изменилось.

Пока они проходят по коридорам, Ксено пытается анализировать. Стэн стал чуть шире в плечах, но это было ожидаемо, он вообще прекрасно сложен — в дополнение красивой внешности и всем своим талантам. Где-то в затылке приятно щекочет, и внимание глупо акцентируется на затянутой в перчатку руке — крупной, пропорциональной ладони и сильных пальцах.

— Налево, — командует Стэн вслух, указывая, и тут же поворачивает. Возражать не приходится.

Щекотка в затылке превращается в зуд и поселяется там, отказываясь исчезать. Тревожит, как паразит. Ксено рационалист до мозга костей и не верит в нематериальное, но верит в химию и биологию, и что-то есть в новом Стэне, что вызывает в нем такой отклик. Интересно.

Они почти год не виделись. За этот год Стэна повысили до капитана, и вроде говорит он так же, с теми же интонациями и набором слов, но…

Возможно, дело в возросших ответственности и дисциплине. Потому что без этих понятий любое живое существо впадает в хаос и превращается в мусор — и Ксено сейчас их как никогда не хватает.

В новом Стэне все построено на выдержке, контроле и уверенности. Цельной, на все пять футов и девять дюймов роста — ни единого лишнего сомнения. Как будто этой выточенной детали ему не хватало для окончательного завершения идеала.

Да, думает Ксено, незаметно улыбаясь, это… неожиданно элегантно.

Номер Стэна в одном из жилых блоков от его собственного не отличается — у них у всех тут почти одинаковые удобства и условия. Разве что у Ксено чемодан не разобран, так и остался лежать открытым, а у Стэна минимум вещей, и все они аккуратно висят на вешалках.

На тумбочке, разложенные в четком порядке, лежат коробка с запонками, непочатая пачка сигарет и запасные значки. Ближе к кровати на самом углу стоит цветная гигиеничка.

Стэн теперь весь аккуратен и идеален, словно не знающий сбоев механизм. От прошлого дерзкого подростка осталась только манера разговаривать.

Но Ксено любит механизмы. Они одновременно проще и сложнее, чем люди, при этом не болтают, не спорят, не пытаются обвинить в черствости и неправильности суждений и уж точно ничего не запрещают. Единственный их запрет — это законы физики, а в них Ксено разбирается.

Закрыв дверь, Стэн не предлагает присесть. Задумчиво докуривает в окно еще одну начатую сигарету, одной рукой неспешно расстегивая пуговицы кителя. Потом так же неторопливо тушит окурок в пепельнице, разворачивается, будто на что-то решившись, и зуд в затылке Ксено превращается в вибрацию.

Кажется, это точно какой-то сбой. Отклонение, девиация, ошибка в расчетах, лишняя переменная. Откуда оно взялось — непонятно, но еще совсем недавно его не было. И этого странного _предвкушения_ тоже.

Или в Стэне просто не было подходящего триггера? А теперь есть. Надо будет об этом подумать.

Когда тот подходит в упор, глядя прямо в глаза, и подцепляет пальцем узел галстука под ремешками, медленно распуская, Ксено чувствует, как сбивается с ритма сердце. Ноги начинают нелогично подрагивать. Воротник рубашки выскальзывает следом — и шеи касается холодный металл пряжек.

— Ошейники, — хмыкает Стэн почти беззвучно, смотря под его подбородок, и Ксено понимает, что дышит, подстраиваясь под движения чужой грудной клетки. — Как смело. Не замечал у тебя раньше тяги к такому. Можно?

Атмосфера — или то, что обычно ей называют — сгущается, тяжелеет, нагнетаясь давлением. Стэн занимает пространство, словно барокамера, задавшаяся целью расплющить содержимое, и Ксено каким-то непостижимым образом оказывается внутри.

Не то чтобы он был сильно против, конечно. Когда-либо.

Ремешки сжимают сильнее. Стэн оттягивает их вбок — нежно, постепенно перекрывая кислород, и Ксено нужно бы отказаться, нужно сказать, что это какая-то очередная глупость для троглодитов, и они здесь не за этим, _он_ здесь не за этим, в отличие от… что ошейники — не «ремешки», как их всегда называл Ксено, _«ошейники»_ , как их почему-то обозвал Стэн — имеют совсем другое значение, ироничное… и много чего еще, но дышать становится все тяжелее. Трахею неприятно сдавливает, и Ксено вдруг чувствует, как вместе с этим сминается внутренний стержень.

Он почти слышит этот звук. Желание сопротивляться и что-то отрицать исчезает — под руками Стэна, когда он касается горла и держит его. Просто держит. Пока в перчатке.

…перчатки он, в итоге, так и не снимает. И в первый раз ремешки не выдерживают — вместе с Ксено.

— Я куплю тебе другие, — говорит Стэн, целуя его во влажный висок и гладя по голове, неконтролируемо дрожащим плечам, спине. — А то у тебя такое лицо, будто я тебя перезагрузил неправильно. Нужны нормальные, кожаные и крепкие, раз уж тебе нравится. Не покупай всякую дрянь, дождись моего возвращения.

Ксено так и не объясняет ему, что они значат. Этой ячейке его разума все равно требуется перезапись.

***

— …не задерживай дыхание. Сохраняй ритм. Все в порядке.

Стэн почти шепчет, затягивая его шею — медленно, туго и надежно, и с каждой секундой делать вдохи становится все сложнее.

Он будет затягивать, пока не отнимет саму возможность. Они оба это знают.

Ксено хочется ответить, что это не нуждается в повторении: никому, кроме Стэна, он бы такого не позволил, и если бы было не «в порядке», они вообще не стали бы этим заниматься, и сколько уже раз экспериментально было подтверждено, что…

Горло послушно сдавливается: нагретые пряжки давят на кожу, мягкие ткани стискивают трахею, пережимается артерия, нарушается приток кислорода и кровоснабжение мозга. Еще чуть-чуть — и наступит удушье. Почти асфиксия.

Остановка времени для Ксено и его мозга. Убийство — если вовремя не остановится Стэн. Уже знакомый процесс.

Сердце тяжело стучит в ушах, ощутимо пульсирует, становясь громче. Стэн смотрит на него пристально и цепко, всеми своими тонко настроенными органами чувств считывая реакции, и наконец-то начинает двигаться. Его толчки глубокие и медленные, обжигающе нежные — такие же неторопливые, как сжимающие Ксено тиски стресса.

Мучительные, как застывшая в легких благодарность.

Ксено шумно вдыхает и слышит собственный сиплый стон как сквозь подушку. Стэн ловит его приоткрытым ртом у самого лица. Вглядывается своими холодными глазами, сейчас непроницаемыми. Касается скользящими поцелуями нижней губы, подбородка, линии челюсти.

Он так элегантно сосредоточен. Ремешки затягиваются еще немного.

Воздух заканчивается вместе с волей. Ксено захлебывается последним вдохом, тихо хрипит, чувствуя, как начинают неметь пальцы.

Вот оно.

Привычные рациональные мысли, его драгоценная система путается, сплавляется в один невнятный проволочный ком, нейроны теряют связи, и постепенно остается… остается…

…остается только Стэн.

Его толчки внутри, его тихие слова, его почти-приказы. Его истинное «я» — то «я», которое он обрел на службе, которое что-то внутри Ксено готово слушать бесконечно, которому он готов отдать пульт управления. И он отдается. Закатывает глаза, едва ощущая, что в уголке губ собралась слюна, и жалобно сипит, распахнув рот.

Дергаться бессмысленно, паниковать бессмысленно. Стэн все равно удержит и дожмет до всех нужных точек. Так, как нужно Ксено, как он его «чувствует». Все остальное бессмысленно прямо сейчас.

Сознание начинает гаснуть. Бессмысленность заполняет его мутным туманом: яркими вспышками инстинктивных реакций, обрывками паники, невнятными идеями, образами. От давления ремешков и Стэна на поверхность всплывают холодные страхи, липко цепляются, не желая отпускать, и ремешки затягиваются еще на доли дюйма.

Контрастно острое удовольствие волной статики проходит через все тело. Мурашками стекает вниз живота, ртутной тяжестью скапливается в паху.

Ксено иррационально хочется двинуться, податься хоть немного навстречу, чтобы до самого конца, еще ближе, только сил не хватает — получается только до нелепого сильно дрожать. Но Стэн и так понимает. Он всегда понимает: держит его в одном положении, так крепко, что ни пошевелиться, ни упасть, ни навредить себе.

Контролирует.

Хотя обычно контролирует Ксено. Все и всегда, такая привычка, вбитое в характер правило, константа, на которой держится его личность, его личная система, в которую он вписывает мир. Потому что это правильно.

Но иногда нужно, чтобы контролировали его самого.

Очередная вспышка перед глазами разлетается мелкими цветными брызгами. Ксено судорожно всхлипывает, задыхаясь, скребет онемевшими пальцами по простыне и непроизвольно выгибается. Каждое нервное окончание пробивает разрядом по пути наименьшего сопротивления — заполняя серебряное плетение человеческой слабостью. Стэн резко выдыхает вместе с ним, вжимает в матрас в последний раз, содрогается и весь напрягается, не издав ни звука.

Какой же он все-таки…

Ксено отметил бы, как изящно смотрятся вьющиеся от пота растрепанные белые волосы. Как приятно от прилива крови потемнели скулы. Как в полумраке, в падающем из окна свете фонаря хорошо видны литые мышцы шеи, рук и плеч под бледной кожей. Но мыслей нет, в черепной коробке совсем тихо, мозг будто затих и отключился. Картинка есть, а наполнение…

Наполнение еще не загрузилось.

И все еще нечем дышать. С краев зрения мушками белого шума подступает темнота, сужая угол обзора, гасит все эмоции, ощущения и сомнения. Руки безвольно падают на простыню.

В фокусе остается только Стэн. Он рассматривает его бесконечно долго, растягивая наносекунды в микросекунды, в миллисекунды, в секунды, в десятки, в вечность…

Так и должно быть.

Пока кожа не перестает чувствовать. Пока сердце не начинает биться испуганно, почти истерично — по-человечески, напоминая о рамках и границах, выпуская за них. Расставляя по местам приоритеты и позволяя отпустить лишнее.

Все кончается у самого края. Пальцы у шеи перестают тянуть за ремни. Стэн подцепляет и ослабляет сразу два, разрешая Ксено кислород, целую жизнь, краски и звуки комнаты, каждый шорох, пробивающийся сквозь шум крови. Его самого.

Удивительное ощущение — снова учиться жить, вспоминать, как существует собственное физическое тело и расправлять сознание до размеров целого мира. Альвеолы в легких горят, словно заполненные магниевым порошком, и отказываются работать, пока импульс не заставит диафрагму снова двигаться.

Стэн знает, что ему нужно. И знает — как. Мягко улыбаясь, гладит большими ладонями по ногам, по животу, массируя сведенные мышцы. Держит паузу, за улыбкой пряча голый отсчет.

Секунды обретают вес и объем, встраиваются в систему угасающего разума. Занимают ячейки. Пять, четыре, три, две, одна…

На нуле Стэн треплет его по волосам. Наклонившись, целует в лоб и четко командует:

— Дыши.

У Ксено два ремешка на шее, оба — от Стэна.

И он, наконец-то, снова может дышать.


End file.
